robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kitty the Tekno Kitten
' Kitt'y''' the Tekno Kitten i'''s a playful 8-week old robotic Kitty. She is a life-like robot that does everything a real Kitten can do. She can meow, talk, cry, walk, move her tail and display many realistic emotions and functions. Personality Kitty is voice, light and touch activated. She can be trained by her owner, but most of all Kitty loves attention and with a simple pet on the back she will be your friend for life. Kitty is fully articulated, allowing her to move her head from side to side, walk at different speeds and even pounce like a real Kitten. Product Description 2000 Kitty, the Tekno Kitten. Kitty can actually sense your touch! Three invisible electronic "touch" sensors measure electrical variations when contacted by your hands. Kitty comes with accessories -- a place mat and a fish treat. Kitty features a moving head, light level sensor, nose sensor, mouth sensor, sound sensor, integrated circuitry, multiple touch sensors, and two-speed micro motor drive. Best of all, no kitty litter required! 2014 Teksta Kitty Instruction Text Kitty is a real robot who responds to the owner's voice, actions, motions, lights, sounds and even an app on your Apple iPad device, tablets for Android, and Windows Phone. Thanks to her artificial intelligence program, Kitty will meow, cry, whine and change her eye patterns in ways to show how she's feeling. Kitty has state-of-the-art sensors to know if she's being petted, fed, talked to, and played with. In short, she acts just like a real kitty. Kitty features the lastest in Robotic Technology: Hand gesture control. With simple movement of your hand, the owner can command Kitty to walk, stop, stand up, and pounce. But, deep inside her programming, Kitty is still an 8 week old kitty cat. Meet the Puur-fect adorable Kitty! Teksta Kitty walks purrs and meows just like a real kitten. Like her puppy friend she responds to the owner's voice, lights and sounds with expressive eye patterns to share her feelings. Using cutting edge hand gesture technology command Teksta Kitty to walk and stop. Using her mouse accessory, train her to do tricks, she will sit and beg for her mouse and watch her almighty pounce to catch the mouse! With over 100 play features. Includes mouse accessory. For ages 5 and over. Kitty requires 4 x AA batteries (not included). Mouse requires 3 x 1.5V (AG13/LR66) included. Elements Kitty features LED eyes and sensors throughout her body that recognize changes in light, touch and voice, also creating sleepiness and mood changes. She is completely interactive and can be taught tricks, but remember she has a mind of her own. Baby Kitty the Tekno Newborn Kitten and daMouse the Tekno Mouse Similar to herself, Kitty is newborn along with daMouse, the robotic mouse. Kitty Through The Years 2001 Originally silver, comes with tabby texture, calico texture, siamese texture, and tuxedo texture. 2007 Same as the Baby Kitty. 2014 Same as Tekno, she is pink and has same eyes as Tekno's. Trivia *This is the first Tekno pet line to contain a cat. Video Library KITTY the Robotic Kitten-0|Commercial 1 Teksta Kitten demo|Commercial 2 Category:Non-fictional Robots Category:Toy Robots Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:ToyQuest Robots